Times all relative
by Irrelevant86
Summary: Andie Morgan Brown is Doctor Emmet Brown's niece, and best friends with Marty McFly. When doc creates a time machine, he accidentally sends Marty and Andie back to 1955. Now the two teens have to find a way to get back to their time without messing up the timeline. {Spans all the movies, and the game!}
1. BTTF: Prolog

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Back to the Future', the only thing I own is my OCs.**_

 _ **AN: I'm using Katie Leclerc as my face claim for Andie, and Connie Britton as my face claim for her mother Roselyn.**_

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **Times all relative**_

 _Chapter: Back to the future I: Prolog_

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **November 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1939, Brown residence**_

Emmet stared down at the small bundle in his arms, his eyes wide. The bundle let out a small happy gurgle and he couldn't help but smile down at his newborn baby sister. When his parents had first told him, he was going to be a big brother almost nine months ago he'd scoffed at the idea. His parents were getting older and he had just turned nineteen not to long ago. He was busy with his science experiments, and his parents should be retiring by now, not having another kid.

But the second he saw Roselyn Caroline Brown his heart melted, and he instantly vowed to always be there for his little sister. In that moment he promised to always watch out for her, and to teach everything he knew about science and the universe. The only thing that dampened his mood in this moment was knowing that his mother had died giving birth to his baby sister.

His father hadn't even looked at Roselyn yet. He'd even scowled at Emmet when Emmet suggested that he hold her. He was to grief stricken over the loss of his wife, and wanted nothing to do with the child. Emmet understood his fathers pain, but he didn't understand why his father was taking it out on little Roselyn.

The little bundle in his arms gurgled happily once more, bringing the young man out of his thoughts. He smiled down at his sister, and rocked her back and forth. His dad muttered something under his breath, but Emmet ignored him. The sound of a door slamming shut made him flinch and Roselyn began to cry.

"Don't worry Rosie, it's alright, your big brothers here. I won't let anything happen to you," He whispered.

Roselyn quieted slightly, and Emmet glanced up at the door his father had left out of. His mother was dead, and his father wanted nothing to do with his baby sister it seemed. He scowled and shook his head. He'd look after his little sister to the best of his abilities, with or without his father's help…

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **August 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1942**_

At twenty-two Emmet Brown never thought he'd be left alone to take care of a two-and-a-half-year-old, but his father had passed away suddenly in his sleep and he had been awarded custody of his younger sister. His father had left him the mansion in his will, and had even left him enough money to last for a long time. At least he didn't have to worry about how he was going to be able to take care of little Rosie. His problem was he was still in college, and he didn't think it would be appropriate to bring a baby to class.

His first thought was to hire a nanny, but he wasn't to keen on leaving his little sister alone with a stranger. Which is why he'd spent the past five days interviewing people. He wasn't going to leave Rosie with just anybody. He was currently interview a woman named Sylvia McFly, who had a four-year-old son of her own. Out of all the people he'd interviewed in the past couple days Sylvia seemed to be the best choice.

She already had a kid of her own, so there was no doubt that she knew how to take care of an infant. Plus, if Sylvia became Rosie's nanny she would have a friend in Sylvia's son George. Sure, the boy was almost a year-an-a-half older than her, but he was sure the two would get along. Not to mention he was running out of options and had to hire someone soon before he missed to many of his classes. So, he made the decision to hire Sylvia as his sister's nanny.

It turned out to be one of the best decision's he could have made. Sylvia was amazing with little Rosie, and always picked her up early so Emmet could get to his classes on time. And not only did Rosie seem to like her new nanny, she also seemed to take a shine to George. The two quickly became friends, and it was obvious that George thought Rosie was his new sister. Emmet was just glad that he could go back to his classes and not worry about having to bring his little sister with him to class…

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **August 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1962**_

He knew he should have gotten the electrical wires in the house replaced a long time ago. He knew the house, and by extension the electrical wiring in it, was old, but he was just so busy raising his little sister and working on his inventions that he put it off. Now as he stared at the ashes of what was once his family's mansion, he regretted not getting it done sooner. He was just glad that he and his sister weren't home when the fire broke out, and that the garage where he did all his experiments hadn't been burned down with the rest of the house.

"Oh Emmet, it's all gone," Rosie whispered, pulling him into a hug.

Emmet wrapped his arms around his little sister, and buried his face in her hair. She had just turned twenty-three a couple months ago, and was going to college to study history. Now the two of them had just lost their home and everything that had been inside. Emmet glanced back up and looked over at the still standing garage.

"Well not all of it," He murmured.

Rosie sniffled and glanced up at the garage as well. A small smile formed on her face. Honestly the two of them spent most of their time in the garage anyway. Emmet working on his inventions, and Rosie reading her history books.

"Yeah, at least we still have the garage," She replied.

They might have lost the house, but they still had the small building at the edge of the property. They'd get through this together, just like they got through every other bad thing that ever happened to them…

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **July 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1968**_

Emmet had a strange sense of deja vu as he stood there in the hospital holding his newborn niece. Andie Morgan Brown looked almost exactly like her mother did on the day she was born. Dozens of freckles dotted her face, and there were several tufts of soft red hair on the top of her head. Honestly, she looked like an angel.

"She's beautiful Rosie," He whispered, gently handing the little bundle over to his sister.

Rosie smiled down at the little girl in her arms, happy tears rolling down her face. Despite all the heartache that Andie's father had put her through, it was worth it just to have this little girl in her arms. Rosie had met a young man named Vince around July of last year, and the two had started dating. Rosie had quickly fallen in love with Vince, and she'd thought he felt the same about her. But the moment she told him she was pregnant he'd taken off, stating he wasn't ready to be a father. It had broken her heart.

Emmet had been supportive of his little sister, not once caring about the fact that she was pregnant and unmarried. To him that didn't matter, all that mattered to him was that she was his little sister and she needed him. Not to mention he was excited about the fact that he was going to be an uncle.

Everyone else in town on the other hand all seemed to have some sort of negative opinion on the matter. Emmet just told her to ignore everyone. Now, nine months later, here he stood, staring down at his sister as she held her daughter, and he couldn't be happier…

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **September 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1974**_

Emmet felt numb all over. Three days ago, Rosie, his sweet little sister, had been hit by a drunk driver and killed. He'd never get to speak to his sister ever again. He'd never hear her laugh, or listen to her talk so fondly about history. She was such a part of his life that it was hard to imagine her not being in it.

Now he was left all alone to take care of a six-an-a-half year old girl who'd just lost her mother. Andie hadn't stopped crying since she found out that her mother was gone. The poor girl was distraught beyond belief, and he had no idea how to comfort her. The only thing he knew to do was to hold her as she cried. He just wished he could do something more for her.

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his niece's hair. She'd once again cried herself to sleep in his arms. Her eyes were read and puffy, and tears tracks trailed across her face. But she looked more at peace while asleep. He carefully stood up, and set her down in her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. He kissed her head, then silent moved to his own room, settling down on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, thoughts of his sister running through his mind as he drifted off to sleep…

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **February 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1983**_

Emmet was surprised when his niece came home from school with a new friend. She'd made friends in the past, but she never brought them back to the garage. Not because she was ashamed of the garage or him, but because there were to many experiments inside that the two of them didn't want anyone messing with. But here she was bringing home a new friend, and a boy no less.

"Uncle Em, this is my new friend, Marty," She announced, dropping her book bag on the floor by the door.

The now identified Marty, was glancing around the garage in awe. His eyes were wide, and his mouth practically touched the floor. He was fascinated by all the inventions he saw lying around.

"We met on the way to school this morning. He accidentally bumped into me on his skate board, and we started talking. I mention your record collection to him and thought maybe I could show it to him," Andie explained when she noticed her uncles confused expression.

Emmet smiled and nodded his head at this. He had an extensive collection of records that he had been collecting for years. The two of them loved listening to the records as they worked on his inventions. Andie absolutely loved his record collection, so it didn't surprise him that she'd mention it to her new friend.

"Come on Marty, the records are over here," Andie exclaimed, grabbing him by the elbow.

She dragged him through the garage and over to the shelf where Emmet kept all his records. The two started talking animatedly about the records, and Emmet found himself joining in on the conversation. Before they knew it two hours had passed, and Marty had to rush off home promising to stop by again tomorrow.

"Well he seems nice," Emmet comment as he watched the boy skate down the street.

Emmet couldn't help but like the boy. He seemed smart, and he also seemed to be interested in all the inventions and experiments that he and Andie did.

"Yeah, he is. You should have seen him this morning when he accidentally knocked me down. He was so upset and kept apologizing. It wasn't really his fault though I was a little distracted with reading one of mom's old history books," Andie admitted, rubbing the back of her neck.

Emmet glanced over at her with a frown.

"You know you shouldn't be walking and reading. You could accidentally wander out into the road and get hit," He stated.

Thoughts of how his sister died flashing through his mind. Andie looked sheepishly up at him.

"Sorry, I know. It's just I was reading the section on ancient Egyptian history, and you know that's my favorite subject," She replied, smiling at him.

He sighed and shook his head, a small smile forming on his face. She was so much like Rosie sometimes. She loved history just like her mother, and had hopes of becoming an archaeologist someday. And just like her mother she loved helping him out with his inventions when she wasn't reading one of her history books.

"So, what are we working on today?" Andie asked suddenly, bouncing slightly where she stood.

Now a full-blown smile appeared on his face, and his eyes glinted as he thought of his newest invention that he'd been working on all day. He ushered Andie over to the other side of the garage, and quickly started explaining his newest idea, excited to get her opinion on it…

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **AN: Okay so yeah, a little short, and it doesn't really get into the movie events yet. And I know I did a lot of time jumping, but this chapter was just an introduction to my two OCs, Roselyn and Andie. Next chapter will be in Andie's P.O.V. and will kick off the movie events. Review and let me know what y'all think.**_


	2. BTTF: Amps, Clocks, and failed auditions

_**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Back to the future', I only own my OCs.**_

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **Times all relative**_

 _Chapter Two: Back to the Future I: Amps, Clocks, and failed auditions_

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **October 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1985**_

 _ **Doc's Lab/Garage, Andie's P.O.V.**_

I stared blearily out into the main room of the garage, unsure of what I was seeing. The large amp at one end of the room seemed to have blown up and smoke rose up from it filling the room. Papers were scattered all over the place, and the shelf at the other side of the garage was tipped over with everything lying on the ground next to it. Suddenly Marty appeared from under everything, his aviator sunglass askew on his face, and his hair disheveled.

"Whoa," He glanced over at me as he fixed his sunglasses, "Rock n' Roll."

I rolled my eyes, and smiled fondly at him.

"You blew out the amp," I stated, shaking my head.

Marty nodded his head, and I helped him up off the ground.

"You're lucky you didn't break your neck," I said, dusting off his jacket.

Marty just shrugged his shoulders, smiled, and gave me a peck on the lips. We've been friends for two years now, but had only recently started dating a few months ago. Though if I'm being honest I've had a crush on him from the moment I first met him. Suddenly the fire alarm bell rang, and Marty started shifting everything around, looking for the phone. I turned back towards my room, so I could get dressed for the day.

"Be back out in a few," I shouted.

I changed into a pair of denim jeans, a plain red shirt with one of Marty's old button up shirts, that I may or may not have stolen from him, over top of that. I quickly brushed my hair and teeth, then pulled on a pair of shoes and a jean jacket. I could just barely hear Marty out in the main room talking on the phone, and I knew the only person he could be talking to was my uncle. Uncle Emmet had been gone just about all week working on some new invention that he wanted to keep secret. He hadn't even told me anything about it. And to top it all off, he'd taken Einstein with him!

I had just stepped back out into the main room when all the clocks started chiming. I clapped my hands over my ears and cringed at the sound. After a moment the chiming stopped, and I scowled at the clocks hanging all around the room. One of these days I'm going to take a hammer to each and every one of them!

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute, Doc. Are you telling me that it's 8:25?" Marty questioned.

My head snapped in his direction, then down at the digital watch on my wrist. Shit, that's right, Uncle Em set all the clocks back 25 minutes.

"Damn! We're late for school," Marty exclaimed, hanging up the phone.

"Strickland's gonna kill us," I stated, snatching up my backpack and skate board.

The two of us dashed out of the garage, and hoped onto our skate boards. As we were coming out of the garage a blue pickup truck drove by and we both grabbed onto the back of the truck and let it pull us down the street. Once we reached the school we tried our best to sneak in without being seen. We'd almost made it our first class too when Strickland caught us.

"That's four in a row for the both of you I believe. If the two of you don't start getting here on time your going to be in big trouble," Strickland stated, scowling at the both of us.

I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms over my chest as Marty wrapped his arm around my shoulders. God this man is a pain in the ass. He's constantly getting on mine and Marty's cases.

"Oh, yes sir!" Marty muttered, starting to walk off.

Strickland grabbed Marty by his jacket and pulled him back before he could get to far though.

"You've got a real attitude problem, McFly. You're a slacker. You remind me of your father when he went here. He was a slacker too," Strickland exclaimed.

"Can we go now, Mr. Strickland?" Marty questioned, annoyance clear in his voice.

"I noticed your band is on the roster for the dance auditions after school today. Why even bother, McFly? You don't have a chance. You're too much like your old man. No McFly ever amounted to anything in the history of Hill Valley," Strickland stated, getting in Marty's face.

I scowled at this. How dare he talk to Marty like that. I swear if I could I'd deck him I would.

"Yeah, well, history is gonna change," Marty muttered, pulling me away from Strickland.

We made our way into our first class of the day, and the only class we had together, history. Honestly, it was my favorite class of the day, and not just because Marty was in it with me. I love history, and I love learning about the past. Marty on the other hand, was more into music and science experiments. Don't get me wrong I love music, and working on my Uncle's science experiments as well, but history was my passion.

The day passed by slowly, and I knew Marty had to be going crazy waiting for the band auditions. The second the last bell of the day rang I was racing down the hall towards the gym. When I reached the gym, I caught sight of Marty and his band up on stage getting ready to play. I cringed at the sound the microphone made when Marty stepped up to it.

"We're uh – we're the Pinheads," He introduced then glanced back at the band for a second, "One, Two, Three."

I instantly recognized the song they were playing as 'The Power of Love'. It was one of my favorites. I loved watching the band practice, and I especially loved when they played this song. Suddenly the man judging the bands stood up.

"Okay, Thank You. Thank You, thank you fellas. Hold it, hold it fellas. I'm afraid you're just too darn loud. Next please, could we have the next group please," He stated.

Marty's face fell at this, and he shook his head. How can they just dismiss him like that? I bet Strickland had something to do with this! Marty jumped down off the stage, walked over to me, and threw his arm over my shoulder.

"Come on let's get out of here," I muttered, walking towards the exit.

We walked for several minutes in silence as Marty thought over the audition. We were just passing the courthouse when a white van with poster of mayor Goldie Wilson drove down the street, proclaiming that he should be reelected.

"Too loud, I can't believe it. I'm never gonna get a chance to play in front of anybody," Marty muttered, shaking his head once more.

"It's just one rejection Marty. Beside you know Strickland pry had something to do with it. You really should send in that audition tape to the record company. It's like Uncle Em always says-"

"Yah, I know, I know, if you put your mind to it you can accomplish anything," Marty stated, cutting me off.

"You know he's right Marty," I said, looking up at him.

He was taller than me by a couple inches, which honestly annoyed me to no end. Marty sighed and stopped walking, and turned to face me.

"All right, okay Andie, what if I send in the tape and they don't like it? I mean what if they say I'm no good? What if they say get outta here kid, you got no future? I mean, I just don't think I can take that kind of rejection… Jesus, I'm starting to sound like my old man," He ranted,

"Oh Marty, your dad's not that bad. I mean at least he's letting you borrow the car tomorrow night," I replied.

Marty and I had been planning a camping trip up to the lake for the past two weeks, and he'd finally managed to get his dad to agree to let him us the car. It was surprisingly easy to get my uncle to let me go to the lake with Marty. But then again Uncle Em had liked Marty from the moment I first brought him back to the garage.

"Woah, check out that 4x4," Marty exclaimed, jumping up onto the bench next to us.

I glanced across the street at the car being delivered to the dealership. It was all black and shiny as hell, and do I have to admit, it is a nice car. Marty pulled me up on to the bench and snaked his arms around my waist.

"Someday, Andie, someday. Wouldn't it be great to take that truck up to the lake? Throw a couple of sleeping bags in the back. Lie out underneath the stars," Marty questioned, smiling down at me.

I giggled, shook my head, and gave him a quick kiss. His arms were warm around my waist, and I felt safe and secure standing here with him.

"Yeah that does sound nice," I murmured.

Suddenly a can with a red cap entered my field of vision and the woman holding it shook it in mine and Marty's faces.

"Save the clock tower! Mayor Wilson is sponsoring an initiative to replace that clock. 30 years ago, lightning struck that clock tower and the clock hasn't run since. We at the Hill Valley Preservation Society think it should be preserved exactly the way it is as part of our history and heritage," The woman exclaimed.

Marty pulled a quarter out of his pocket and put it in the can.

"There you go lady. Here's a quarter," He said.

I giggled at his obvious annoyance.

"Thank you, don't forget to take a flyer," She said, handing Marty a blue piece of paper.

"Right," He muttered, stuffing the paper in one of his pockets.

The woman walked off shouting at people to save the clocktower. Marty rolled his eyes and turned back to me.

"So, where were we?" He asked, a smirk playing on his face.

"Right about here," I replied, kissing him.

After a minute we both came up for air. My digital watch beeped, and I glanced down at it for a second before looking back up at Marty.

"We better get moving. I've got homework to do, and so do you," I exclaimed, giving him one last peck on the lips.

"Ugh, alright, alright," He muttered, stepping down off the bench.

He helped me down and we both took off on our skateboards. We split up after two minutes and headed off to our respective houses. It didn't take long for me to reach the garage, and I was disappointed to see that Uncle Em wasn't home yet. I shook off my disappointment and got to work on my homework.

Honestly, it didn't take me long to finish doing all of my homework, and soon enough I found myself sitting on the couch watching an old Clint Eastwood film, and reading one of mom's old history books. I must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing I knew it was night time, and Uncle Em was rushing about the garage grabbing things.

"Uncle Em!" I exclaimed, jumping up off the couch.

I tackled him in a hug, and I heard him chuckle.

"It's great to see you to Andie. Think you could help me get some stuff together for tonight?" He asked, hugging me back.

"Tonight?" I questioned, pulling back from him as Einstein came running up to me.

"Didn't Marty tell you? I've finished my new invention and I want to test it out tonight in the parking lot of twin pines mall," Uncle Em explained.

I rolled my eyes as I ran my fingers through Einstein's fur.

"No, he didn't mention it. Must have forgot in our rush to try and get to school. You know seeing as all the clocks were set back," I replied, one eyebrow raising up to meet my hair line.

"Oh… Well come on then now you know, let's get everything together so we can get down to the mall," Uncle Em ordered, rushing about once more.

I smiled fondly at the sight of him moving about like a chicken with its head cut off. His wild white hair was all over the place as usual, and I couldn't help but giggle at the sight he presented. I shook my head and started helping grab what he needed. Looks like tonight's going to be a lot more exciting than I first thought…


	3. BTTF: A Time Machine

_**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Back to the Future', I only own my OCs.**_

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **Times all Relative**_

 _Chapter Three: Back to the Future I: A time machine_

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **October 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1985, 1:15 am**_

"Come on Uncle Em, just tell me what you've been working on. I'm dying here," I whined from outside the van.

"No, you'll just have to wait till Marty gets here," He replied, sticking his head out of the van for a second.

I groaned and leaned back against the van.

"Man, that could take forever," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

I love Marty, but the boy had no sense of time. He was always late for something… Ah who the hell am I to talk, I'm always late too.

"Hey Einstein. Hey Andie, where's Doc?" Marty asked, walking up and giving me a quick kiss.

"Inside the van, fiddling with his invention that he wouldn't let me take a look at," I stated, pointing back at the van I was leaning against.

I banged my fist against the side of the van to let Uncle Em know Marty was here. Suddenly the back of the van opened, and Marty and I walked towards the back just in time to see a DeLorean roll out. I glanced over the vehicle at all the modifications that had been made, feeling very confused. What the hell did he do to the DeLorean?

"Doc?" Marty questioned.

The drivers side door flew open and Uncle Em stepped out, wearing some sort of white suit, a brilliant smile adorning his face.

"Marty! You made it!" He exclaimed, patting Marty on the shoulder.

"Yeah!" Marty muttered, glancing over at the DeLorean.

"Welcome to my latest experiment. This is the big one, the one I've been waiting for all my life," Uncle Em stated animatedly.

"Um, well it's a DeLorean, Right?" Marty asked.

"Yeah, what the hell did you do to it?" I uttered, glancing over the vehicle once more.

"Bear with me, Marty, Andie, all of your questions will be answered. Roll tape and we'll proceed," Uncle Em announced.

Marty lifted the camera he'd grabbed from the garage for us, and started recording.

"Ok. Doc is that a Devo suit?" Marty asked, pointing the camera at him.

"Never mind that now," Uncle Em replied, shaking his head.

Marty hit a couple buttons on the camera, turning it on.

"All right, I'm ready," Marty said.

Uncle Em moved to stand in front of the DeLorean, and faced the camera.

"Good evening, I'm Dr. Emmet Brown. I'm standing on the parking lot of Twin Pines Mall. It's Saturday morning, October 26th, 1985, 1:18am and this is temporal experiment number one. C'mon, Einie," Uncle Em announced, turning towards the car.

Einstein rushed over to Uncle Em, and jumped up into the driver seat of the car.

"Hey, Einie, get in there, atta boy, sit down, put your seatbelt on, that's it!" Uncle Em muttered, fastening the seatbelt around Einstein.

He picked up the stop watch around Einstein's neck and the one around his own neck, and held them out for the camera to see.

"Please not that Einstein's clock is in complete synchronization with my control watch. Got it?" Uncle Em stated.

Both clocks shifted from 1:18 to 1:19 at the same moment.

"Right, check Doc," Marty muttered.

"Good, have a good trip Einstein, watch your head," Uncle Em said, shutting the DeLorean door.

He pulled out some sort of remote control with a large antenna, and pulled Marty and I back a few steps. Uncle Em turned the remote control on and started fiddling with it.

"Wait, you got that thing hooked up to the car?" I questioned, looking over his shoulder.

"Watch this," Uncle Em said, ignoring my questioned.

I huffed as Marty turned the camera back onto Uncle Em.

"Not me, the car, the car! If my calculations are correct, when this baby hits 88 miles per hour, you're gonna see some serious shit. Watch this!" He proclaimed.

Marty quickly turned the camera's focus back onto the car. Uncle Em used the remote control to drive the DeLorean down to the other end of the parking lot, then he pulled us over a foot, so we were standing right in the path of the car.

"Ugh Uncle Em what are you doing?" I questioned.

The wheels of the car across the parking lot were spinning but the car wasn't moving. Suddenly Uncle Em flipped a switch on the remote control and the car came speeding towards us.

"Shit!" I whispered, ready to bolt out of the way.

Marty started to inch away but Uncle Em just pulled him back in place. I glanced down at the remote control just as the speedometer on it hit 88. There was a bright flash of light, and suddenly there were two fire trials on the ground and the car had disappeared. The only thing left of the car was the license plate. Oh my god! Einie?! What the hell just happened? What did he do to Einie?

"Ha! What did I tell you?! 88 miles per hour! The temporal displacement occurred at exactly 1:20am and 0 seconds!" Uncle Em shouted, jumping up and down in joy.

Marty walked over to the license plate and picked it up but immediately dropped it.

"Hot! Jesus Christ! Jesus Christ Doc! You disintegrated Einstein!" Marty shouted in disbelief.

"My poor Einie!" I uttered, tears pooling in my eyes.

Uncle Em shook his head, and looked down at the two of us with a goofy grin.

"Calm down, Marty, Andie, I didn't disintegrate anything. The molecular structure of both Einstein and the car are completely intact," He stated.

"Where the hell are they?!"

"Then where the hell did they go?!"

Marty and I both glanced at each other for a second after we spoke at the same time, then glanced back at Uncle Em.

"The appropriate question is, when the hell are they! Einstein has just become the world's first time traveler! I sent him into the future," Uncle Em dramatically flung his arm out at this statement, "One minute into the future to be exact. And at exactly 1:21am we should catch up with him and the time machine."

Holy shit! He built a flippin time machine?! He just sent Einie into the future, albeit only a mere minute, but still!

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, Doc… are you telling me, that you built a time machine – out of a DeLorean?" Marty questioned.

"A mother flippin time machine! Holy shit! This is incredible," I muttered, absolutely dumb struck.

"The way I see it, if you're gonna build a time machine into a car why not do it with some style. Besides, the stainless steel construction made the flux dispersal-"

Uncle Em stopped talking as his watch beeped and he grabbed Marty and I by our jackets and yanked us backwards.

"Look out!" He shouted.

Suddenly the DeLorean reappeared and spun out before coming to a stop. The car was covered in ice, and what appeared to be steam rolled off it. For a second none of us moved, we just stood there staring at the car. Then Uncle Em started towards the car just as a burst of steam came blowing out the back end of the car causing him to stop. After a moment he approached the car, and reached down for the handle but pulled back with a hiss.

"What, what is it hot?" Marty asked.

"It's cold, damn cold," Uncle Em replied.

Uncle Em used his foot to open the car door, and all three of us could see Einie sitting in the driver seat perfectly fine. My shoulders sagged in relief at the sight of him sitting there, tongue hanging out, in the front seat, perfectly fine.

"Einstein, you little devil!"

Uncle Em snatched the stop watch off Einie as he jumped out of the car, and raced back into the van. He held the stop watch up against the one around his neck, showing us, that Einstein's watch was now one minute behind his.

"Einstein's clock is exactly one minute behind mine, it's still ticking!" Uncle Em exclaimed excitedly.

"He's alright!" Marty muttered, glancing back at Einstein inside the van.

Thank god Uncle Em didn't accidentally kill him! I turned back to the DeLorean, excitement running through me. He'd built a flippin time machine. Holy shit!

"He's fine, and he's completely unaware that anything happened. As far as he's concerned the trip was instantaneous. That's why Einstein's watch is exactly one minute behind mine. He skipped over that minute to instantly arrive at this moment in time. Come here, I'll show you how it works," Uncle Em sat down in the driver seat of the car, "First, you turn the time circuits on," He flipped a switch at this, "This readout tells you where you're going, this one tells you where you are, this one tells you where you were," He pointed at each one as he said this, "You input the destination time on this keypad. Say, you wanna see the signing of the Declaration of Independence, or witness the birth of Christ!"

As he said each destination he input them into the keypad. Man, this is incredible. A time machine. I mean hell I've read books and watched movies about this kind of shit, but I never thought my Uncle would actually invent a time machine.

"Here's a red-letter date in the history of science, November 5th 19-5-5… Yes of course. November 5th, 1955!" Uncle Em muttered.

November 5th, 1955? I don't remember reading about anything scientifically historical happening on that day.

"What, I don't get it, what happened?" Asked and equally as confused Marty.

"That was the day I invented time travel. I remember it vividly. I was standing on the edge of my toilet hanging a clock, the porcelain was wet, I slipped, hit my head on the edge of the sink. And when I came to, I had a revelation, a picture, a picture in my head, a picture of this," Uncle Em pointed back at something positioned in between the two seats, "This is what makes time travel possible. The flux capacitor."

Uncle Em stepped out of the car, and I took his place in the driver's seat, so I could get a look at the flux capacitor.

"The flux capacitor?" Marty asked, looking even more confused.

"It's taken me almost 30 years and my entire family fortune to realize the vision of that day. My God, has it been that long? Things have certainly changed around here. I remember when this was all farmland as far as the eye could see. Old Man Peabody, owned all of this. He had this crazy idea about breeding pine trees," Uncle Em stated.

I'd read about that in one of mom's books once, 'a history of Hill Valley'. It had been an interesting read, though not as interesting as some of the other history books she had.

"This is uh, this is heavy duty, Doc, this is great. Uh, does it run on regular unleaded gasoline?" Marty questioned.

I stepped out of the car, and stood next to Marty. He's right, this is heavy! I mean… we're standing here, right in front of an actual time machine!

"Unfortunately, no, it requires something with a little more kick – plutonium," Uncle Em asked.

My head snapped up towards him at this.

"Plutonium?!" I shrieked.

"Uh? Plutonium, wait a minute, are you telling me that this sucker is nuclear?" Marty shouted, lowering the camera.

"Hey, hey, keeping rolling, keeping rolling there. No, no, no, no, this sucker's electrical. But I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 gigawatts of electricity that I need," Uncle Em explained.

1.21 gigawatts?! That is a lot of power! Holy shit, things just got even heavier.

"Doc – you don't just walk into a store and ask for plutonium… Did you rip that off?" Marty asked.

Uncle Em waved his arms back and forth in a shushing motion.

"Of course, from a group of Libyan Nationalists. They wanted me to build them a bomb, so I took their plutonium and in turn gave them a shiny bomb case full of used pinball machine parts, let's get you two into radiation suits," He answered, turning back towards the van.

"Jesus!" Marty muttered.

My mind was racing a mile a minute with questions. How exactly did the flux capacitor work? How did he account for the rotation of the Earth during the temporal displacement?

"This is absolutely incredible," I whispered in awe.

I felt Marty's eyes on me, but I ignored him for now and took off towards the van. I just had to ask Uncle Em all the questions floating around my head…

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **AN: Okay yeah so, no Libyan's or time travel just yet! I felt this was a pretty good point to the end the chapter on. Next chapter we'll finally get to see Marty and Andie travel back to 1955!**_


	4. BttF: 1955

_**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Back to the Future', I only own my OCs.**_

 _ **AN: Wow work has been kicking my ass, or I would have had this chapter out sooner!**_

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **Times all Relative**_

 _Chapter Four: Back to the Future I: 1955_

 _~(^.^)~_

I watched as Uncle Em carefully put the plutonium in the chamber on the back of the DeLorean. Marty was still recording, and I was practically bouncing in my spot next to him. God, a time machine! Who would have ever thought that I'd get to see an actual time machine?! I was disappointed when Uncle Em told me I couldn't come with him on his first trip in the time machine, but he'd promised to bring me along on his second trip.

"It's safe now, everything's aligned," Uncle Em exclaimed suddenly, pulling back the hood of his radiation suit.

I flipped the hood of my suit back as well, a grin seemingly permanently plastered across my face.

"Don't you lose those tapes now, we'll need them for the record," Uncle Em stated, approaching the car.

He was also grinning like a maniac at this point, and honestly, the only one of us that seemed to be calm at all was Marty. Suddenly Uncle Em stopped and smacked his head.

"Oh! I almost forgot my luggage, who knows if they've got cotton underwear in the future. I'm allergic to all synthetics," He muttered, grabbing his suit case and shoving it inside the DeLorean.

"The future? So, that's where you going?" Marty asked.

"That's right, twenty-five years into the future. I've always dreamed of seeing the future, looking beyond my years, seeing the progress of mankind. I'll also be able to see who wins the next twenty-five world series," Uncle Em replied.

"Doc? Uh… look me up when you get there," Marty requested.

"Indeed, I will," He said.

He moved over to the DeLorean, lifting up the door, before turning back towards the camera.

"I… Dr. Emmett Brown am about to embark on a historic journey," He paused for a moment and chuckled, "What am I thinking of? I almost forgot to bring some extra plutonium. How do I ever expect to get back, one pellet, one trip. I must be out of my mind!"

I giggled and shook my head at his forgetfulness. Suddenly Einie started barking and I glanced back at him.

"What's wrong Einie?" I asked, taking a step towards the van.

I glanced in the direction Einie was looking and saw a van heading towards the parking lot. Now who could that be?

"Oh my god! They found me, I don't know how but they found. Run for it Marty, Andie!" Uncle Em shouted, rushing passed me to the van.

"W-h-who?" Marty asked, lowering the camera.

"Who do you think? The Libyans!" Uncle Em replied, pointing at the van.

The van had made its way into the parking lot, and a man with a gun popped up out of the sun roof of the van.

"Holy shit!" Marty exclaimed, grabbing my hand.

"I'll draw their fire!" Uncle Em shouted, pulling out a small hand gun.

Where the hell did he get that thing?!

"Doc… wait!" Marty exclaimed, as bullets hit the ground near us.

Marty yanked me backwards behind the DeLorean, and I clung to his arm as I watch Uncle Em try to fire his hand gun at the Libyans. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to have any bullets in his gun. The van came to a stop in front of Uncle Em, who threw his gun to the ground and put his hands up.

"Oh god they're gonna kill him," I exclaimed, burying my face in Marty's chest.

I couldn't watch them kill him. I just couldn't! The sound of gun fire reached my ears and I choked back a sob as Marty screamed. Suddenly Marty was pulling me up off the ground and around the side of Uncle Em's van, only to come face to face with the Libyan van. The man on top had his gun pointed at us, and Marty pulled me behind him. I waited for the gun fire and bullets to hit us, but they never came. I glanced over Marty's shoulder to see the man on top the van messing with his gun.

"Come on!" Marty exclaimed, yanking me towards the DeLorean.

He dove into the car, pulling me in behind him. I yanked my door down as Marty yanked the driver's door closed and started up the car. The car jolted to a start, and we took off down the parking lot. Marty made several sharp turns in an attempt to lose the Libyans. Marty's elbow hit the time circuit, turning it on.

"Let's see if you bastards can do 90!" He exclaimed, shifting gears.

"Marty no don't! The time cir…"

I was cut off as we reached 88 and the car was enveloped in a blue light, and suddenly we were no longer in the twin pines mall parking lot. Instead we were driving really fast through the yard of a farm house. I screamed as the car went straight through the side of a barn and smashed into a post. Since I wasn't wearing a seat belt I was flung forward at the impact, and my head hit the dash board. Spots danced in my vision for a moment before everything went black…

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **November 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1955**_

"Andie. Andie come on, wake up. I need you to wake up, please," A voice pleaded.

I groaned as I slowly came to, feeling like I'd been hit by a truck.

"Thank god," The voice muttered.

I turned towards the voice, and realized that it was Marty. It took a moment for me to remember what happened before I passed out. But when I did I felt like crying. Uncle Em was dead, and Marty and I are stuck in the past.

"Andie, breath, just breath okay!" Marty exclaimed, pulling me into a hug.

I buried my face in his chest, tears streaming down my face. It took me a moment to realize that he was no longer wearing his radiation suit, and that I still was.

"He's dead," I uttered, sobbing.

I felt Marty run his fingers through my hair. We sat there for a few minutes before Marty pulled away slightly and cupped my face in his hands.

"We're either in a bad dream, or we're in the past, and we need to figure out how to get home," He whispered, whipping away the tears from my face.

I nodded my head, and took a deep breath. Now was not the time to have a break down. I glanced around me, and noticed that the DeLorean was parked behind some sort of sign that sat in front of an open field.

"Where are we?" I asked, getting out of the car.

Marty pulled me around to the front of the sign and I just stared up at it. The future site of Lyon Estates. Well shit!

"This is crazy," I muttered.

"That's what I said. Come on let's get you out of that suit, then head into town," Marty said, pulling me back behind the sign.

I quickly pulled the radiation suit off, and tossed it inside the DeLorean, then shut the door. Marty and I took off down the street heading towards town. It didn't take long to reach the small town, and I glanced around in awe. The place was so clean and bright, nothing like it was in 1985. God what year was it?

I watched as a red car pulled into a gas station, and the people working at the station rushed towards the car. One person started filling the cars tank with gas, while another two filled the tires with air. One man raised the hood of the car and started looking the engine over, while another man started cleaning the windows. The sign in front of the station read 19c. Damn only 19c? What a difference. In our time its $1.09.

Marty and I stumbled into the park in front of the court house. Marty snatched a newspaper out of a trash can, and I looked over his shoulder to look at the date. November 5th, 1955. Well shit! A van drove past us calling out for us to re-elect Mayor Red Thomas and I was left with a feeling of Déjà vu from when Marty and I walked home from school this afternoon … in the future?

"This has gotta be a dream," Marty muttered, grabbing my hand.

He laced his fingers with mine, and squeezed my hand. I glanced around me and noticed a café across the street. There was a sign on the window saying that there was phone inside. I nudged Marty and pointed over at the café. Marty nodded his head and pulled me across the street and into the café.

"Hey kid, what'd you do, jump ship?" A man behind the counter questioned, eyeing the way Marty and I were dressed.

I eyed Marty's vest, realizing why the man thought he'd jumped ship. I glanced down at my own clothes, one of Marty's button up shirts, denim jeans and a denim jacket, and a pair of Nikes. We are so not dressed for 1955!

"What?" Marty replied, obviously confused.

"Well, what's with the life preserver?" The man behind the counter asked, motioning towards Marty's vest.

Marty glanced down at his vest then back up at the man.

"I just wanna use the phone," He muttered.

"Yeah, it's in the back," The man behind the counter replied, rolling his eyes.

"I'm gonna sit at the counter while you try to call Uncle Em," I whispered, squeezing his hand once.

He nodded, and I took a seat at the counter next to a young man eating a bowl of cereal. I caught sight of a name tag on the man behind the counter and realized that this was Lou, the owner of the café.

"Hey ugh can I get a cup of coffee?" I asked.

Lou nodded his head, and I set some change down on the counter just as Marty walked back over to me.

"He didn't answer the phone," Marty muttered, glancing down at a piece of paper.

I looked at the paper in his hands and realized it was a page from a phone book.

"Do you know where 1640 Riverside drive is…"

"Are you gonna order something, kid?" Lou asked, ignoring Marty's question.

"Yeah, gimme… gimme a Tab," Marty requested.

I groaned as Lou looked at Marty weirdly. Tab hasn't been made yet! Oh lord.

"Tab? I can't give you a tab unless you order something," Lou stated.

"Ugh, just get him something without any sugar in it," I exclaimed before Marty could say anything else.

Lou nodded his head, and Marty sat down in the seat next to me. I heard the doors behind us open, but I ignored it in favor of taking a sip of my coffee.

"Hey McFly! What do you think you're doing?" A voice exclaimed.

Marty and I glanced at each other with wide eyes, then glanced over at the door. Standing in the doorway was a group of four teenage boys, one of which was a very young Biff.


	5. BttF: Young Biff and the Baines family

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future, I only own my OCs**_

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **Times all relative**_

 _Chapter Five: Back to the Future I: Young Biff, and the Baines family_

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **November 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1955, Lou's Café**_

"Biff?" Marty whispered.

"What do you think you're doing? Hey, I'm talking to you, McFly, you Irish bug," Biff shouted, moving towards the boy I'd been sitting next to.

I turned and looked at the boy and was shocked to realize that it was a young George. Holy shit! I've met Marty's dad before, but he was older then. Seeing him looking this young is just weird. The boy, George, turned to Biff, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Oh, hey, Biff, hey, guys, how are you doing?" George stuttered.

"Hey, you got my homework finished, McFly?" Biff questioned.

"Uh… well, actually, I figured since it wasn't due till Monday…"

Biff shook his head and started hitting George on the head as if he was knocking on a door.

"Hello, hello, anybody home? Think, McFly, think. I gotta have time to recopy it. Do you realize what would happen if I hand in my homework in your handwriting? I'd get kicked out of school. You wouldn't want that to happen would you…" George seemed to think about that for a second and Biff grabbed him by his shirt, "Would you?"

"Now, of course not, Biff, I wouldn't want that to happen," George denied.

It was obvious to me that he would love for Biff to get kicked out of the school.

"No, well what are you looking at butthead?" Biff questioned, glancing over at Marty.

"Hey Biff, get a load of this guy's life preserver, dork thinks he's gonna drown," One of Biff's friends mocked, pointing at Marty's vest.

Shit man, Biff's even more of an ass as a kid!

"How about my homework, McFly?" Biff questioned, turning back to George.

"Uh, well, Biff, I'll finish that on up tonight and I'll bring it over first thing tomorrow morning," George replied.

"Hey not too early I sleep in Sundays. Oh! McFly, your shoe's untied," George glanced down at his shoes and Biff flicked his nose, "Don't be so gullible, McFly. I don't wanna see you in here again."

"Yeah, all right, bye-bye," George muttered, turning back to the counter.

As Biff was turning to leave he caught sight of me and smirked.

"Well hello there," He exclaimed, smirking at me.

I groaned, rolled my eyes, and turned back to face the counter.

"Not even in your dreams buddy," I growled.

I'd met grown up Biff plenty of times, and I wanted nothing to do with him. I heard him scoff and walk out of the café. I glanced over at Marty to see him still staring at George looking like he was having an out of body experience. Then again, I'd probably have the same look on my face if I came face to face with a younger version of my mother…

Oh shit! Mom is sixteen in 1955, and best friends with George McFly! Oh, holy shit, she lives with Uncle Em. Oh, shit I'm gonna run into her at some point. Oh, this is heavy! I haven't seen my mom since I was about five, and now I'm going to probably meet her before she ever had me. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice the conversation going on around me, until Marty grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the café. I was yanked around the side of the café and I noticed George riding off on his bike down the street.

"Shit. Hey Da… George! Hey, you on the bike!" Marty shouted, pulling me down the street.

I was still reeling from my realization that I'd be coming face to face with my mom at some point, that I allowed Marty to just drag me down the street. I snapped out of it when we came to a stop next to a tree with a bike leaned against it. I glanced around looking for George but didn't see him.

"He's a peeping tom." Marty muttered, staring up at the tree.

I glanced up to see George on a branch with a pair of binoculars, looking into a window, where a young woman was changing clothes. George scooted farther out on the branch and suddenly lost his balance and fell. He landed on his feet in the middle of the street just as a car was coming down the street.

"Dad!" Marty shouted, rushing out into the street.

"Marty wait!" I exclaimed, reaching out for him.

I missed his arm by a hair, and Marty quickly pushed George out of the way of the car just in time. Unfortunately, this caused Marty to get hit by the car, sending him flying backwards. He hit the pavement, and I heard his head smack against the ground.

"Marty!" I shouted, rushing to his side.

He glanced up at me, his eyes hazy, then passed out. Shit! What the hell do I do now? I could feel tears streaming down my face as I pulled Marty's head into my lap. The driver of the car appeared next to me and he muttered something under his breath.

"Stella! Another one of these damn kids jumped in front of my car! Come on out here, help me take him in the house!" The man shouted.

I ran my fingers through Marty's hair, and as I got to the back of his head I could feel a large bump forming where he'd hit his head on the pavement. I sniffled and whipped the tears off my face.

"It's all right miss, we'll get him into the house, and get him fixed up. He'll be all right," The man assured, patting me awkwardly on the shoulder.

A woman came out of the house across the street and helped me and the man get Marty into their house. I helped the two adults, who I'd found out where actually Marty's mom's parents, get Marty up a set of stairs and into a bedroom at the back of the hall. Stella looked Marty over, then assured me once more that he'd be fine. Then she lead me out of the room and to another room and told me to lie down and get some rest.

I must have looked a mess honestly, what with my tear stained face, rumpled clothes, and the bruise forming around my hair line where I'd hit my head in the DeLorean earlier today. I let my head fall back onto the bed, and sighed. Today had been one hell of a day so far, and long as hell. God, Time travel, and to think I was excited about the idea of it at first! I must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing I knew I was being woken up by a shout from the bottom of the stairs.

"Lorraine, are you up there?"

I groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I glanced over at the clock and realized that I'd been asleep for several hours. I climbed out of the bed and made my way out into the hallway and almost ran right into Marty.

"Marty! You're awake!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him.

I felt his arms circle around me, and he pulled me closer to him. We were interrupted by Ms. Baines telling us that dinner was ready. We followed her down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

"So, tell me Marty, how long have you been in port?" Mrs. Baines asked, smiling sweetly at us.

"Excuse me?" Marty replied, sounding confused.

I groaned and shook my head. I love that vest he wears but man it's not a good fashion choice for 1955!

"I guess you're a sailor, that's why you wear that life preserver," Mrs. Baines explained.

"Uhh… Coast guard," Marty muttered.

"Sam. Here's the young man you hit with your car out there, he's all right, thank god," Mrs. Baines stated as we walked past Mr. Baines.

Mr. Baines was fiddling with a tv, but he stopped for a second to glance up at us.

"What were you doing in the middle of the street, a kid your age?" Mr. Baines questioned, obviously miffed.

"Don't pay any attention to him, he's in one of his moods. Sam, you quit fiddling with that thing, come in here and eat your dinner. Now let's see, you already know Lorraine, this is Milton, this is Sally, that's Toby, and over there in the playpen is little baby Joey," Mrs. Baines introduced.

Marty turned towards the playpen and bent down so he was eye leave with the baby.

"So, you're my Uncle Joey. Better get used to these bars, kid," Marty muttered, smirking.

I giggled at this. I'd never met Marty's uncle before, but I'd heard all about him from both Marty and his siblings.

"Yes, Joey just loves being in his playpen. He cries whenever we take him out, so we just leave him in there all the time," Mrs. Baines set out a couple plates on the table then glanced up at us, "Marty, Andie, I hope you like meatloaf."

"Well, I really…"

Marty was cut off by Lorraine shoving a chair towards him, causing him to fall back into the chair.

"You can sit next to me Calvin… Marty," Lorraine stated, batting her eyes at him.

Calvin? The hell? Why did she call him Calvin? I sat down on the opposite side of Marty, as I eyed Lorraine as she continued to make goo goo eyes at Marty. Suddenly Mr. Baines rolled the tv over to the table and set it right next to me.

"Look at it roll. Now we can watch Jackie Gleason while we eat," Mr. Baines exclaimed excitedly.

"Our first television set. Dad just picked it up today. Do you have a television?" Lorraine asked, scooting her chair closer to Marty.

Oh lord, she's flirting with Marty! She's flirting with her future son! I just might hurl!

"Well yeah, you know we have…" Marty glanced over at Lorraine for a second, his face going red, "Two of them."

"Wow, you must be rich," Milton exclaimed, smiling at us.

"Oh honey, he's teasing you, nobody has two television sets," Mrs. Baines said, smirking.

I glanced over at the tv for a second to see Ralph dressed up like a space man.

"Hey, I've seen this one…"

I gently elbowed Marty in the side.

"What he means is we love this show," I cut in, giving young Milton a small smile.

Marty looked over at me questioningly and I leaned closer to him, so I could whisper in his ear.

"This episode is brand new for them, there won't be reruns for a while."

He nodded his head at this. Lorraine eyed me for a second, but then went back to fawning over Marty. I felt like throwing up at the sight.

"You know Marty, you look so familiar, do I know your mother?" Mrs. Baines asked.

I stifled a laugh as Marty looked over at Lorraine then back at Ms. Baines.

"Yeah, I think maybe you do," Marty muttered.

"Oh, then I wanna give her a call I don't want her to worry about you," Mrs. Baines stated.

"You can't, uh, that is, uh, nobody's… nobody's home," Marty exclaimed.

"Oh," Mrs. Baines said, frowning.

"Uh, listen, do you know where Riverside Drive is?" Marty asked, pulling out the phone book page from earlier.

"It's the other end of town, a block past Maple, east end of town," Mr. Baines stated, not looking away from the tv.

"A block passed Maple, that's John F. Kennedy Drive," Marty uttered.

I groaned, and gently elbowed Marty once more.

"Who the hell is John F. Kennedy?" Mr. Baines questioned, looking over at Marty.

"They haven't renamed it that yet," I whispered, leaning towards Marty once more.

"Oh," He murmured.

"Mother, with Marty's parents out of town, don't you think he otta spend the night? I mean, after all, dad almost killed him with the car," Lorraine exclaimed suddenly, once more scooting her chair closer to Marty's.

"That's true, Marty, I think you should spend the night. I think you're our responsibility," Mrs. Baines replied, nodding her head.

"And he could sleep in my room," Lorraine whispered, glancing longingly at Marty.

I saw her hand slid towards Marty's leg, and I quickly jumped up and pulled Marty from his seat.

"Oh, that's not necessary. My uncle is letting Marty stay with him while Marty's parents are away. We should probably get over there before he starts worrying about us," I stated, pulling Marty out of the house.

This day just kept getting weirder and weirder by the second. First, we see my uncle get killed by Libyans, then we get sent back to 1955, then Marty's own mother starts flirting with him! I wish I could just close my eyes and wake up back in our time.

"Come on, let's go see if we can find my uncle," I whispered, pulling Marty down the street.

"God that was awkward, did you see how my mom was acting?" Marty questioned, shuddering.

I nodded my head and pulled him into a quick kiss.

"We'll find my uncle, and he'll help us get back to our time, and everything will be fine," I stated.

He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. We stood there for a moment, before pulling away from each other and walking down the street…

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **AN: Not sure how I feel about this chapter, so review and let me know what you think!**_


	6. BTTF: Future Boy

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Back to the Future or any of it's characters. I only own my OCs.**_

 _ **AN: Wow this took forever to get out. But I lost my muse for the story for a while, and just recently found it again after a BTTF marathon.**_

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **Times all relative**_

 _Chapter Six: Back to the Future I: Future Boy_

 _~(^.^)~_

I stared up at the mansion in front of me in awe. I'd seen pictures of it before, but to see it like this in person was completely different. I couldn't help but just stand there and stare at the mansion. I remember uncle Em telling me all about the mansion, and I couldn't believe I was actually getting the chance to see it in person.

"You okay Andie?" Marty asked, his arm snaking around my waist.

I glanced over at him and nodded my head.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just… I'm just a little… I've never seen the actual mansion before. It burned down long before I was born," I whispered.

Marty pulled me into his side and laid a kiss on the side of my head.

"It's gonna be fine. We're gonna see Doc and he's gonna get us home," He said.

"Marty… my mom's in there," I stated, looking up at him.

His eyes went wide at that, and I knew he must have forgotten about my mom. I didn't blame him though, there was a lot of shit going on.

"Oh man, heavy!" His arm tightened around my waist, "I'll be right here next to you."

I nodded my head, and the two of us made our way up the drive way and to the front door. Marty hesitantly knocked on the door. After a moment Marty turned to glance around just as the door opened slightly. I could just barely see Uncle Em through the crack in the door. I nudged Marty in the side and he turned back to the door just as it shut. Then after another few moments the door flew open. Standing there in the middle of the doorway was a slightly younger version of my uncle with some sort of weird metal contraption on his head.

"Doc?" Marty questioned, his arm dropping from my waist in shock.

"Don't say a word," Uncle Em announced, yanking the two of us into the house.

"Doc!" Marty stated, seeming to still be in shock.

I felt a wave of emotion run through me at seeing this younger version of uncle Em. Looking at him all I could think about was how he was dead in the future. When we did get back to our time he'd been gone.

"I don't want to know your names. I don't want to know anything about you," Uncle Em exclaimed, waving his hands in front of Marty.

"Listen, Doc…"

"Quiet," Uncle Em interrupted.

"Doc, Doc, it's me, Marty. Doc, you gotta help me—"

Marty was cut off as Uncle Em stuck some sort of suction cup thing attached to wires onto Marty's forehead. Despite the situation I couldn't help but giggle. Marty rolled his eyes and gave me a small smile.

"Don't tell me anything. Quiet, quiet. I'm gonna read your thoughts. Let's see now, you've come from a great distance?" Uncle Em guessed.

Read his thoughts? I've seen that contraption lying around the garage before, but I only just now realized that I didn't know what it was for. I'd guessed before as to what it might do, but not once had I ever thought that maybe it was supposed to be used to read minds! And I didn't ask about it because uncle Em said that it was something he and my mom had worked on together at one time.

"Yeah, exactly-"

"Don't tell me! Uh, you want me to buy a subscription to the Saturday evening post?" Uncle Em theorized.

"No," Marty replied as I shook my head.

"Not a word, not a word, not a word now. Quiet, donations, you want me to make a donation to the coast guard youth auxiliary?" Uncle Em asked.

"Doc," Marty took a step towards Uncle Em and yanked the suction cup off his face, "I'm… we're," He pulled me forward slightly by my arm, "from the future. We came here in a time machine that you invented. Now, we need your help to get back to the year 1985."

Uncle Em stared at us for a moment, a grin plastered across his face.

"My god, do you know what this means?"

Uncle Em paused, and for a moment I thought that Marty had convinced Uncle Em. Then the grin turned to a frown.

"It means that this damn thing doesn't work at all!" Uncle Em started ripping the device off of his head, "Six months of work!"

"Doc, you gotta help us. You are the only one who knows how your time machine works," Marty implored, following Uncle Em around the room.

I shook my head, Marty was still getting hung up on the part of us being in the past. Of course uncle Em didn't recognize us since we haven't even been born yet, and he hasn't invented the time machine yet either.

"Time machine, I haven't invented any time machine," Uncle Em denied, rubbing the bandage on his head.

"Yeah exactly. Not yet! We're from the future, from a time when you did invent the time machine!" I cut in, moving towards my uncle.

He stopped and stared at me for a moment. Almost as if he was just seeing me now.

"Do I know you?" He asked, his eyes squinting as he looked me over.

I took a step back, my eyes going wide. Of course I would look familiar to him. I do look a lot like my mom after all. I wasn't sure what to say to him, and Marty seemed to notice. He stepped over to us, putting himself between me and Uncle Em.

"I'll prove it to you," Marty pulled out his wallet, "Look at my driver's license, expires 1987. Look at my birthday, for crying out loud, I haven't even been born yet. And look at this picture, my brother, my sister, and me. Look at the sweatshirt, Doc, class of 1984!"

Uncle Em yanked the photo out of Marty's hand and examined it under a lamp, then scoffed.

"Pretty mediocre photographic fakery, they cut off your brother's hair," Uncle Em stated, letting the photo fall onto the end table next to him.

"What?! Let me see that," I exclaimed, snatching the photo of the table.

I'd seen this photo before, many times. But now the top of Marty's brother's head seemed to be fading away. What the hell?!

"I'm telling the truth Doc. You gotta believe me," Marty begged, taking the phot back from me.

"So tell me future boy, who's president of the united states in 1985?" Uncle Em questioned.

"Ronald Reagan," Marty replied confidently.

Uncle Em laughed at this and I groaned. Of course he's not gonna believe that! Who in this time period would ever believe that an actor could be president?!

"Ronald Reagan… the actor?! Then who's vice president, Jerry Lewis?" Uncle Em scoffed, picking some papers up off his desk.

"I suppose Jane Wyman is the first lady?" Uncle Em questioned, moving outside.

"Wait Doc," Marty shouted, following after him with me right behind him.

"And Jack Benny is secretary of the treasury? Oh!" Uncle Em shouted, moving towards the garage.

"Doc, you gotta listen to us," Marty insisted, trying to keep up with him as he moved down the driveway.

"I've had enough practical jokes for one evening. Good night future boy!" Uncle Em said, entering the garage and shutting it behind him.

"Wait, Doc, the bruise! The bruise on your head, I know how that happened, you told me the whole story...you were standing on your toilet and you were hanging a clock, you fell, and you hit your head on the sink. And that's when you came up with the idea for the flux capacitor, which... is what makes time travel possible," Marty trailed off as he leaned against the garage.

Suddenly the door opened and Uncle Em stared out at us wide eyed, as if he'd seen a ghost…

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **A short time later**_

"There's somethin wrong with the starter, so I hid it… here," Marty stated, moving towards the sign we'd hidden the car behind.

I raced around the sign with Marty and uncle Em right behind me. As soon as I reached the car, I pulled the passenger side door open. I quickly climbed into the seat, and flicked a couple switches, turning everything on. I pointed at the flux capacitor as it lit up, and a smile made its way onto my face at the look on uncle Em's face. His eyes were wide with awe and shock, and his jaw was practically touching the ground.

"After I fell of my toilet, I drew this," Uncle Em stated, pulling out a piece of paper.

On the paper was a basic drawing of the flux capacitor.

"The flux capacitor," Marty muttered.

"It works?! It works! I finally invent something that works!" Uncle Em shouted, practically vibrating energy.

"You bet your ass it works," Marty stated, smiling brightly.

I smirked up at my uncle as he jumped around in absolute glee. God I'm going to miss this when we get back to our time. I'm going to miss seeing uncle Em jump around in excitement over experiments and things. Nothings ever going to be the same again without him… I sighed at this and flicked the switch to turn off the time circuits.

"Somehow we gotta sneak this back into my laboratory. We've gotta get you two home!" Uncle Em announced.

At that I shifted over enough to allow Marty to climb into the passenger seat, and once he was in I shifted myself, so I was practically sitting on his lap. Uncle Em climbed into the driver seat and started up the car, and then we took off back to the mansion…

 _~(^.^)~_

 _ **Back at Doc's Place a short time later**_

Marty was busy setting up the camera to the tv, so we show Uncle Em the recording of the first test we did at the mall. Uncle Em was busy looking over the DeLorean, awe written all over his face. I couldn't help but watch him as he moved around the car. If all went to plan he'd be sending us home tonight and this would be the last time I'd ever see him alive. I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could before that happened.

"Okay Doc, this is it," Marty announced, glancing back at us.

I moved over to stand next to Marty, and he pulled me into his side. I wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned into him, enjoying the warmth radiating off of him. All of this was so overwhelming. Marty pressed the button on the camera, and Uncle Em appeared on the screen.

"Never mind that, never mind that now…"

"Why that's me! Look at me, I'm an old man!" Uncle Em stated, talking over the video.

I looked between him and the Emmet on the screen and scoffed. They looked almost exactly the same. Only the uncle Em standing beside me had a few less wrinkles than the one on the screen.

"Good evening I'm Dr. Emmett Brown, I'm standing here on the parking lot of Twin Pines Mall, it's Saturday morning October 26th, 1985," Uncle Em on the video stated.

"Thank god I still got my hair. What on Earth is that thing I'm wearing?" Uncle Em beside us questioned, running his hands through his hair.

"Well, that's a radiation suit," Marty explained.

"Radiation suit, of course. Because of the fallout from the atomic wars."

I eyed him at this declaration. Atomic wars?! The hell! Where'd he come up with that idea?

"This is truly amazing. A portable television studio, no wonder your President has to be an actor, he's gotta look good on television," Uncle Em muttered.

"Whoa, this is it, this is the part coming up, Doc," Marty stated, pulling uncle Em's attention back to the screen.

"No, no, this sucker's electrical, but I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 jigowatts of electricity I need," Video Uncle Em explained.

"What did I just say?" Uncle Em asked.

Marty rewound the tape then let it play again.

"No, no, this sucker's electrical, but I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 jigowatts of electricity I need."

"1.21 jigowatts?! 1.21 jigowatts. Great Scott!" Uncle Em shouted, standing up straight.

He took off around the room in a panic. Moving about frantically with no purpose. Then suddenly he took off out of the garage.

"What the hell is a jigowatts?" Marty asked, taking off after him.

I raced off after the both of them, and back into the mansion.

"How am I gonna generate that kind of power? It can't be done, can it?"

I just caught the tale end of uncle Em's proclamation, and I watched as he set a photo back onto the fireplace mantel.

"Doc look, all we need is a little plutonium!" Marty stated.

I groaned and let my head fall into my hands at this statement.

"Ohh! I'm sure that in 1985, plutonium is available at every corner drug store, but in 1955 it's a little hard to come by. Marty, Andie, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you're stuck here," Uncle Em explained, sitting down on the small red chair by the fireplace.

"Whoa, whoa Doc, we can't be stuck here? We got a life in 1985!" Marty shouted, sitting down in the seat across from him.

"I'm sure there's something you can do un… ugh Doc?" I questioned, sitting on the arm of the chair Marty was sitting in.

"Marty, Andie, I'm sorry, but the only power source capable of generating 1.21 jigowatts of electricity is a bolt of lightning. And unfortunately, you never know when or where it's ever gonna strike," Uncle Em explained.

I glanced up at him at this, an idea popping into my brain.

"Marty! Marty, the flyer, do you have it?" I asked, hitting him on the shoulder repeatedly to gain his attention.

"Flyer?" He asked, looking up at me questioningly.

I groaned.

"You know the flyer that lady gave us. The one about the clock tower!" I stated.

His eyes lit up in recognition, and he stood up quickly and yanked a blue piece of paper out of his back pocket.

"We do now!" Marty stated, holding the flyer out to uncle Em.

Uncle Em snatched the flyer out of Marty's hand, a skeptical look on his face. He looked the flyer over for a second before his eyes went wide. His jaw practically hit the floor, and he stood up quickly.

"This is it. This is the answer. It says here that a bolt of lightning is gonna strike the clocktower precisely at 10:04pm next Saturday night! If we could somehow harness this lightning, channel it into the flux capacitor, it just might work. Next Saturday night, we're sending you back to the future!" Uncle Em shouted.

"Okay, alright, Saturday is good, I could spend a week in 1955. I could hang out, you could show me around," Marty stated excitedly.

I shook my head at this.

"Oh no Marty we are staying right here until then. Lord knows what shit we could mess up."

"Marty, that's completely out of the question, you must not leave this house. You must not see anybody or talk to anybody. Anything you do could have serious replications on future events. Do you understand?"

Uncle Em and I paused as for a second to look at each after speaking at the same time. After a moment we both turned back to look at Marty.

"Ugh, yeah sure. I get it. No interfering with history," Marty said, holding his hands up in a placating gesture.

Suddenly the image of Marty being hit by his grandfather's car, and Marty's mom hanging all over him came to the front of my mind. Oh shit! I vaguely remember Marty once telling me the story of how his parents met and fell in love. I groaned and let my head fall into my hands once more.

"Marty, Andie? Have you interacted with anybody else today, besides me?" Uncle Em asked, glancing between the two of us.

I groaned once more. Then my head snapped up as I remember what Uncle Em had said about the photo Marty had shown him.

"Oh god!" I whispered.

"Well, yeah, well, we might have… sort of… bumped into my parents," Marty uttered.

"Great Scott! Let me see that photograph again of your brother," Marty pulled the photo back out of his wallet and handed it to Uncle Em, "Just as I thought, this proves my theory, look at your brother."

I looked over Uncle Em's shoulder at the photo and gasped when I noticed that Marty's brother's head was missing from the photo.

"His head's gone! It's like it's been erased," Marty exclaimed in shock.

I stared at the photo in shock as well. Oh this was bad. Real bad!

"Erased from existence," Uncle Em whispered in horror.

I grabbed hold of Marty's arm and pulled him close to me. We have to fix this, before Marty disappears as well.

"Emmett, what are you doing out here down here this late at night! I thought we talked about this. You wouldn't stay up or work on your experiments so late into the night and instead you'd get some sleep!" An indignant voice exclaimed from the across the room.

I froze at the sound of the voice. It was sweet and soft, and I would have recognized it anywhere. Marty and I turned as one, both of us wide eyed, and came face to face with a young version of my mom. She was standing at the bottom of the stairs across the room, and she looked tired and annoyed.

"Oh god," I whispered, my grip on Marty's arm tightening.

This was not happening!


End file.
